No
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Silver hates accepting gifts of any sort. Food, toys, anything. He would reject it all just so he wouldn't be in debt to someone. Ethan, on the other hand, wanted to give him gifts. He wanted to be someone that made Silver happy; he wanted to get Silver to like him. Someone should tell Ethan that Silver already does... Huntershipping/Preciousmetalshipping


Ethan ran along the path after his new aipom. The monkey jumped into a tree and hung upside down, so Ethan copied. He laughed and swung by the backs of his knees in time with the purple pokemon. A few minutes later, Ethan spotted his rival, Silver, making his way slowly down the road. The redhead had his sneasel by his side, who was talking animatedly at his trainer. Silver looked happy, which made Ethan's insides turn to butterfrees. Ethan had acknowledged a while ago that he liked Silver in more than a friend way, but every advance he tried on the other boy was cut short by either a sarcastic remark or a well-timed snide comment.

Just as Silver and Sneasel made their way to the tree Ethan and Aipom were totally not hiding in, Ethan flopped down and landed on his feet. He landed right in front of Silver, who only faltered with a surprised expression for a few seconds before allowing a forced scowl to take over. "What're you doing, Ethan?" he asked, scoffing at the excited smile on the other boy's face.

"Just playin'!" Ethan answered, "Aipom and I were just goin' from tree-to-tree because we're bored!" OK, he opened himself up, maybe Silver would take a little bait…?

"Y'know you're gonna fall out one day and mess up whatever amount of brain you have," Silver fussed, jamming his hands in pockets.

"Aw, you do care!" Ethan teased, linking their arms and starting to drag Silver the direction he had just come from. "C'mon, buddy! Let's go get some ice cream!"

Silver looked down at his confused pokemon, giving the same look back to Sneasel. He peered back at Ethan, who was way too happy about this whole ice cream thing. Wait. Did Ethan just force him onto a date?! No way! "Lemme go!" Silver yelled, yanking his arm free and stumbling only for a moment.

"Ah, Silv!" Ethan whined, "Why can't we just get some ice cream? You need to lighten up a little!"

"I don't like ice cream," Silver lied easily, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. He shrugged and nudged Sneasel when the ice type snickered.

"That's a lie!" Ethan accused, "I watched you put away four ice cream cups in one sitting!"

"Those were frozen yogurt, duh," Silver shrugged, turning on his heel to walk away from the other boy.

Ethan darted in front of him and cut Silver off, "Then let's go get some frozen yogurt!"

Silver shook his head, "Don't like it anymore." And with that, he took off running to get away from Ethan before he could offer something that would make his empty belly growl.

* * *

Ethan, Lyra, and Silver were all three shopping one afternoon while waiting for their movie to start. The trio found their way into a toy store (mostly after Ethan's whining, but he refused to say that was the reason) and were scanning through the endless wave of stuffed pokemon and action figures.

One particular action figure caught Silver's eye; Iron Man. The very one he'd loved when he was little. The shiny suit had a glowing blue center, which when pressed apparently would make it speak. Silver glanced around to see if either Ethan or Lyra would ambush him if he pressed the button, and, when he was sure neither would, pushed it.

" _My turn_ ," the toy said as its hands began to glow. Silver giggled, his tongue slightly poking out past his clenched teeth childishly. He just really, really loved Iron Man.

"Hey, what's that?" Ethan suddenly asked, which made Silver jump. Ethan snickered and linked their arms, "Relax, Silvy!"

"Go away," Silver droned, dropping the action figure in his hands and yanking his arm free of Ethan's grip.

"Are ya gonna buy that?" Ethan asked, not at all discouraged by the cold actions.

"No, it's too expensive," Silver mumbled. He didn't quite know why he told Ethan that, because it could be taken as a hint. "I don't want it," he added to make it clear he didn't want charity.

"Well it looked like you wanted it a minute ago," Ethan said, stepping in front of Silver to make him stop moving. "I'll buy it for you!" he grinned.

"No," Silver said plainly.

Ethan pursed his lips in a pout, "Fine." He stepped by Silver and picked up the box, "I'll buy it for myself, then."

Silver shrugged and went to get in line beside Ethan as Lyra came over. "Hey, you two! What're you getting?" she asked, leaning over Ethan's hands to see the action figure. "Ooh, so cool! I like Agent Carter better, but Tony's cool too."

"Yeah, Silvy and I are sharing it," Ethan said, nodding in the redhead's direction. Silver huffed and rolled his eyes, which just made Lyra giggle. She showed them the splat ball she was buying, which immediately pulled all of Ethan's attention away from the action figure.

"Sir, you're next," a cashier finally called to get Ethan's attention. He hopped over and paid, then went to stand with Silver again while they waited for Lyra.

"So, you wanna look at it some more?" Ethan asked, pushing the bag into Silver's hands. Silver took the bag and pulled the Iron Man out to press the button again, not even caring at this point if Ethan saw his childlike glee over the toy. "Good, 'cause I didn't want it!" Ethan then took off running.

"Ethan, get back here!" Silver yelled and broke out in a sprint after the other boy. He was _not_ accepting this! "Take it back!"

"Never!"

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the events at the mall, and Silver still hadn't forgiven Ethan for forcing him to keep the toy. It was kind of funny, really, how he thought of it as being in debt to Ethan. It was also very cute.

The two boys were sat in a bedroom of the Pokémon Center playing cards while their pokemon goofed off around the room. The heater was busted in their room, so they'd yanked the covers off of their beds and draped them around their shoulders. Outside, snow was falling quite heavily, which was the only reason Ethan had been able to convince Silver to stay in the Center with him.

"I'm boooored," Ethan droned, flopping down on his back.

"What d'you want me to do about it?" Silver spat. He was still mad Ethan had basically told him that he had no choice but stay at the Pokémon Center just as it started to snow. It wasn't that he minded spending time with Ethan (quite the opposite actually), it was just that every time he and Ethan were together, the boy tried to do everything for Silver. He treated Silver like he was weak and helpless, and Silver _hated_ it.

"Well, we could play truth or dare?" Ethan suggested.

"Absolutely not," Silver shot the idea down immediately.

Ethan puffed his cheeks and pouted, rolling onto his side, "OK, fine…" Ethan got to his knees and scooted across the wooden floor to Silver.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked nervously when Ethan plopped down right in front of him, leaving no room between their knees.

"Do you like me?" Ethan asked plainly.

A pause. Then, a blush and splutter. "No!" Silver lied. "You're annoying, childish, weak, dumb, and really dense-" A pair of lips against his cut off the ranting. At first, Silver tried to push Ethan off, his flight instincts screaming in his skull. But, as Ethan put a hand in his hair, Silver lost any and all will to fight him off.

Ethan pulled away first and Silver tried to follow after him, letting out a barely audible whine. The whine made Ethan snicker, "You're not that good of a liar, Silv."

"Just shut up," Silver growled.

"Hey, at least you accepted something from me, for once," Ethan smiled. Silver rolled his eyes, allowing the other boy to pepper his face with little kisses. "Wanna get some hot chocolate? My treat?"

"No." Silver grabbed the ends of his blanket in his fists, tackling Ethan to the floor and pinning him to his side under the covers. "Stoppit."

 **So, for my first time writing Silver/Huntershipping, how did I do?**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
